Actually, We Didn't Know It Would End This Way
by tjw242
Summary: After Jeremy fights with Koenig, Nick just wants to take care of his Alpha. PWP Oneshot. (Contains: Explicit sex, implied/referenced mpreg) [A Jeremy/Nick Fic]


****Song listened to while writing this one: "Both Sides Now" by Joni Mitchell (a.k.a that super sad song from** ** _Love, Actually_** **). So, this was meant to be PWP and me stupid brain made it feelsy. Still, Jeremy/Nick PWP. Enjoy?**

 **Warnings: violence, explicit sex, mentioned mpreg, angst.**

 **[I don't own any of these characters]****

* * *

'We both knew it would end this way.' Koenig squeezed tighter and Nick could almost hear the bones in Jeremy's neck crunching. He wasn't struggling, why wasn't he struggling?! Nick knew Jeremy could easily take Jimmy Koenig, no matter how scary or how skilled a fighter the guy was. Jeremy was Alpha for a good reason.

The moment he smelled the two of them past that metal corridor and heard telltale sounds of a fight, Nick's nerves were on fire.

He slunk down the rusted passage, sticking close to the wall but moving hastier than needed to be silent. It didn't matter; if Jeremy was still fighting it wouldn't matter if Nick was heard because he was no doubt going to jump in said fight sooner rather than later.

He rounded the corner and stumbled for a moment to see Jeremy just take Koenig's hit, straighten up and not do anything else. He flinched almost violently to see Jeremy hit again, and then again.

Koenig must've seen Jeremy sway on his feet a little too, because the next thing Nick knew Koenig had Jeremy by the throat, ready to tear it from Jeremy's neck.

Then Koenig just had to go and boast. Nick thought he may've seen Jeremy glance at him with an unreadable look in his eyes, but he would never know because before he knew it he had Koenig by the throat. Just seeing the helplessness and fear in Koenig's eyes made him want more. His hands moved before his brain caught up, and Koenig was slumped on the ground, vertebrae pressing out of his neck into the skin to make a ghastly, yet ever so satisfying picture.

Now that that was dealt with…

Nick looked at Jeremy; his hair was sticking in all directions and blood streamed from multiple cuts on his face. It was then that Nick realised Jeremy must've seen him, and kept Koenig busy —risking his own life!— So that Nick could have the kill. He nearly died for Nick.

'Alpha?' Nick rasped, the high of the battle fading. 'You okay?'

Jeremy looked at him for a long moment before nodding and seemingly deflating, too. Nick rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's middle, squeezing tighter than he should've with a wounded man. Jeremy gasped a little mostly in pain but also surprise, and ran his hands over Nick's back in reassurance.

'I nearly— why? I… I could've lost you…' Nick whispered into the tattered jacket Jeremy had worn since forever. He felt Jeremy swallow deeply and the hands running over his back slowed to a still and then wrapped firmly around him, squeezing back. Nick, despite having the contact with his Alpha he'd craved for so long, cringed in discomfort.

Jeremy's touch was fatherly. Of course, Nick loved Jeremy because he was such a good father figure, but the last few minutes definitely made Nick realise his love for his Alpha was more than platonic.

He looked up at Jeremy, who's face was still carefully blank. Slow enough so Jeremy wouldn't startle, but not slow enough to give himself enough time to change his mind, Nick reached up to lick at the blood on the side of Jeremy's mouth.

Nick felt Jeremy stiffen up, but steeled himself to continue. Stopping was not an option unless Jeremy himself did it for him.

Just as he was getting to cleaning the blood, darting his tongue and lips over Jeremy's own, the Alpha violently grabbed Nick's forearms and shoved the other werewolf off of him so hard that the younger fell to the ground.

Breathing hard and hurt clear in his eyes, Nick looked up at the man he'd been in love with for years. The best wolf and Alpha he'd ever had the honour of sharing a pack, a family with. Jeremy looked down at him with disdain.

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. Jeremy didn't want him, that's all there was to it.

Curling in on himself as he got to his hands and knees to stand up, Nick began thinking about which of his father's houses he would run away to for the rest of his life when a hard body pounced on his.

Nick knew it was Jeremy, he would know the feel of the Alpha's body anywhere from many staring sessions, but he couldn't—

That stream of thought was cut short as hungry lips pressed on his and nipped until Nick allowed entry for more touch. Nick looked with wide eyes at Jeremy caging his body to the ground with his own, and breathed a sigh of disbelief. The sight was… More than a turn-on, it was… Jeremy's nails clawing into the concrete beside Nick's head and the rest of his body pressed firmly over Nick's to keep him in place, his lovely face moving all over Nick's to kiss and bite his lips, nip the skin just below his ears and down his neck… The sight was glorious.

With an animalistic growl, Nick shoved his hands into Jeremy's hair while kissing back hard and tried to flip them over so he could have a turn, but the Alpha wasn't interested. Jeremy growled so fiercely that Nick thought for a moment he was about to change. Nick immediately stopped moving and instinctively turned his head to offer his neck in a show of submission. He held his breath as Jeremy leaned down to sniff up and down his neck, and after a few more nips and a satisfied huff, Nick tentatively resumed kissing Jeremy. His Alpha.

Panting all the while, Jeremy leaned back to pick Nick up bridal-style. All the younger wolf could do was watch as his Alpha held him and expertly surveyed the room. Probably for a place for them to… Oh god.

Nick couldn't hold back the groan as a pang of arousal shot through his body, straight to his dick. Jeremy huffed approvingly and when Nick opened his eyes, he was being lain down on the nearest part of the industrial metal workbench that ringed the entire room. He was breathing heavily, letting out little gasps and whimpers as Jeremy moved his way down Nick's body, nipping and kissing any exposed skin he saw.

Somehow in that, Jeremy got Nick's jeans off, because when the arousal-induced haze faded enough from his vision to see, Jeremy was in-between his legs that hung off the bench, rutting against his groin.

Nick moaned again at the erection tenting his boxers that was painful now. Without a word Jeremy pulled the front of Nick's underwear down and sniffed around his arousal. Nick gasped, his back arching when Jeremy nipped and licked all over his engorged dick, then nearly screamed when Jeremy's large, rough hand wrapped around it, pulling hard enough to almost be painful.

Jeremy leaned forward to hook his free hand around Nick's neck and pull his head toward his own lowered one.

'I have wanted this… For so long…' Jeremy managed between his own gasps and moans of arousal, and being entranced by Nick's. With a pitiful whimper, Nick reached up to kiss his Alpha again, and Jeremy reciprocated, kissing him back hard enough to bust Nick's lower lip. The younger wolf gasped, and Jeremy just had to do _something_.

Without waiting for any other kind of consent, Jeremy tore Nick's boxers from his hips and pulled the other wolf's legs over his shoulders. Nick moaned weakly underneath him, sweaty and delirious with arousal. The sight was so beautiful it was almost painful.

Reaching under one raised leg, Jeremy grabbed Nick's wrists and pinned them down above his head, using only one hand. The other hand reached down to feel Nick's entrance and found it soaking wet.

An Omega is used to relieve tension within the pack, so evolution made it so that any pack Omega, after a while, would develop extra anatomical traits to make _satisfying_ the pack easier. Lubricating glands and a more elastic rectal opening were a few.

Nick was very important to the pack, but he was no Alpha, and he wasn't a fighter or tracker like Clay or Elena. He was just… Nick. The pack's _little pup._ And seemingly, the Omega.

Jeremy had no idea Nick had developed Omega traits.

'Nick—'

'Please, Alpha,' Nick gasped, arching his body toward Jeremy, trying to look more appeasing since Jeremy had stopped his ministrations once he'd felt Nick's entrance and the thought of Jeremy being disgusted by him because of something that was out of his control made him feel so empty and _broken_ inside that he refused to even entertain the possibility. 'Please, please Alpha, please use me, please, I-I'm…' He broke off into a shuddered groan of the arousal still coursing through him, and he gasped again as Jeremy's hand tightened against his wrists.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Jeremy growled lowly, leaning close to Nick's face. Panting and hating himself, Nick couldn't help the hot tears escaping from his eyes and he turned his head to the side again, not able to face his Alpha.

'I-I don't know, I'm sorry, I… I didn't know what to do…' He whispered, hating, hating _everything._

'Nick,' Jeremy said, his voice husking and breathy in Nick's ear. 'Omega organs are very painful to grow.' He stated in a growl, grabbing Nick's chin to force the Omega to look at him. 'Why didn't you tell someone?'

In Jeremy's grasp, Nick's hands clenched into fists. 'I-I don't know, I—… I thought… You'd… I'm sorry.' He whispered, face scrunching up as he tried to fight back tears and failed, hating that he was falling apart in front of his Alpha.

Schooling his face into blankness again, Jeremy fought to not let his anger show. Not at Nick, of course, but just that he'd gone through that alone. From reports (all more than a century old, nowadays packs made sure to spread responsibilities to stop Omega transformations being triggered) Omega organs formed so quickly and were so invasive that the pain was compared to the first change. Jeremy could only remember one time Nick had been out of action long enough for it to happen— the middle of the year before. Just after he'd been told he wasn't coming with Antonio and Clay on a Mutt-hunt. He'd said he was feeling unwell a few hours after and blamed it on food poisoning, staying in his room for nearly a week.

Jeremy hung his head and groaned in annoyance and disappointment. They'd all believed it, just like that.

Movement brought Jeremy back from his musings. Nick was writhing beneath him, trying to wriggle out of Jeremy's iron hold. His lips were pursed and bitten and brow creased in the effort to hold back sobs. Revulsion shot through Jeremy at the though of how much he'd scared and confused the Omega.

'Nick.' Jeremy said, using his Alpha voice, holding Nick's chin again so the Omega couldn't look away.

'I'm sorry… A— Jeremy, I… I'm so s-sorry…' Nick whispered minutely, eyes closed tight.

'Nicholas!' Jeremy roared. Nick choked on a frightened gasp, and unlike most times when it pleased Jeremy's Alpha side to see a subordinate offer their neck in submission, when Nick flinched and choked again on his sobs and his head jerked to the side to expose his neck, Jeremy only felt shame.

Ever so gently he lay his hand on Nick's flushed cheek, feeling hot tears quickly gather on his fingers.

'You…' He said quietly, but voice heavy with passion, 'are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'

After a moment, Nick's eyes shot open and his panicked breaths began to slow. He swallowed as Jeremy resumed kissing his face. First, tasting the salty tears he never wanted to see again, then gently sliding his lips over the contours of Nick's neck. He was making his was down Nick's left collarbone when he felt Nick finally look at him again.

Finally smiling to himself, he slid his still-free hand from Nick's knee to his thigh, cupping the flesh below his ass and coming around to his hole, prodding gently again.

Nick gasped again but didn't protest, only threading this fingers into Jeremy's hair and massaging the Alpha's scalp with his nervous scratching.

After a minute of feeling around Nick's soaked, puffy hole, he swiftly dropped lower to taste the intoxicating scent. He'd never smelled anything like aroused Omega before, and realised there was good reason for it. If there were Omegas like this running around the world, there'd be no Alphas to run packs— they'd all be off tracking Omegas.

Jeremy growled lowly at the thought of other Alphas having Nick to themselves, teeth bared against Nick's sweet hole. As soon as his Alpha growled out its dominance and promises to protect what was _his,_ Jeremy resumed licking and probing inside Nick's entrance with his tongue. In under a minute, Nick was a writhing, sweaty mass again, but this time for all the right reasons.

Gritting his teeth in more possessive growls, Jeremy came back up to kiss every piece of skin he could see on Nick, smearing the Omega's own fluids on his lips.

Nick's face was flushed, eyes half-open in all-consuming arousal. Jeremy tightened his hold on the Omega's wrists even more, hard enough to leave bruises. _Good,_ his Alpha said, _let everyone know he's mine. Protected. Owned._

Mostly tearing his jeans in how fast he needed them off, Jeremy shucked his pants and pressed his throbbing erection against Nick's entrance, looking up one last time to see if the Omega wanted to stop.

Nick's eyes were shut, but at the feeling of his Alpha's cock _finally_ against his hole made his body lurch toward Jeremy involuntarily, every part of him _needing_ that cock, and _now._

With one last growl, Jeremy slid easily in. Nick's toned body tensed and shook and he let out an animalistic moan at finally being filled, and Jeremy couldn't help but lay his head down against Nick's heaving sternum to savour the feeling. Inside Nick was so slick, so hot…

He shifted his footing and inside Nick his member moved a bit. At the purely _illegal_ sound that came from the younger werewolf, Jeremy immediately started pumping, and fast.

Nick screamed a bit at the end of every thrust and Jeremy knew he was hitting the Omega's sweet spot. Another trait of Omega organs: more sensitive prostate.

In just a few thrusts Nick came, and hard. His whole body convulsed and shook so hard Jeremy had to hold him down harder, and by the time it finished, Nick was half unconscious. He still moaned and panted with every thrust Jeremy delivered, his dick already hard again.

Jeremy could only grin down at his Omega— _his_ Omega. With that thought, the feeling of something missing itched at his brain.

He nosed around Nick's exposed neck, loving the mixture of _Omega Slick_ and _Nick's Sweat_ and _Alpha Blood._

His now-exposed fangs itched over the part of Nick's shoulder where the muscle began. Far enough from the neck to not injure badly, high enough to be seen — _exposed, displayed—_ above shirt collars.

Jeremy only had to think it over for a moment before knowing Nick would want his bite.

Without any more hesitation Jeremy achieved his climax in one last hard thrust and his bondmate in one bite.

Nick cried out, the excess of Omega nerves in that spot setting his whole body on fire in _the best way._ He came again, covering Jeremy's chest in his release as his Alpha filled his guts with his seed.

In the way a cramp finally stops or any pain finally recedes, something in Nick snapped. Deep in his belly, something changed. Still breathing like he'd run a marathon, he pulled Jeremy close to him again for a deep kiss, one Jeremy was all too happy to oblige.

'It's been too long since we've had a new generation running around the grounds at Stonehaven,' The Alpha panted, nuzzling the fresh bite, licking away any blood. Nick chuckled a little at how they'd just bonded and Jeremy was still thinking of the future of the pack. For a moment he was insulted, but then the warm glow of knowing he had an amazing Alpha settled over him.

Jeremy released Nick's ginger wrists and reached down to gently feel over his belly.

'Gonna breed you so full, we can have so many pups,' Jeremy mumbled, showering his Omega with kisses. God, Nick was just so beautiful, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Meanwhile, Nick frowned.

'Wait, what?' He laughed nervously. Jeremy was glad he had Nick's neck to hide his smile in.

'… The Omega process is so invasive and painful because you grew a uterus, Nick. A womb.' He added at Nick's clueless look. Nick frowned at him like someone suspecting they're being pranked, but he didn't say anything.

'A bonding kickstarts the dormant uterus, so you couldn't have gotten pregnant from anyone else before this.' Jeremy said, feeling a bit horrible for just springing that on the young werewolf. 'We… We don't have to, if you don't want.' He added, moving his hands to run them over Nick's bruised wrists in a silent apology.

Nick was just staring blankly ahead with a vacant look in his eyes, obviously trying to process the information. He could… Pups? _Pups?!_

'Nick,' Jeremy intoned. Nick didn't look horrified, and wasn't screaming curses, so he was still hoping for the best. 'Nick?'

The Omega blinked and looked up at his Alpha, fear now clear in his eyes.

'Hey, hey now,' Jeremy gently took Nick's hands in his, kissing each finger once over, then again. 'We don't have to do anything until we rest, and especially deal with these Mutts and Santos, yes? After that we figure out how we're going to spend our lives together.'

Nick was sure he'd died in the fight and gone to Heaven. Here Jeremy was, saying words straight out of his daydreams. Not really knowing how to respond just yet, he smiled and said the first thing, the only thing that would always come naturally to him.

'Yes, Alpha.'

* * *

 ****So, I got the entire first season of Bitten for Christmas, and once I started the first episode, binged the whole thing in under 24 hours. So, upon seeing the looks Jeremy and Nick shared after this moment and having a major I-want-you-to-be-taken-care-of-crush on Nick, this divergence popped into my brain. Hope y'all enjoyed!****


End file.
